harrypotterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:SVG
Welcome Hi, welcome to Harry-Potter-Lexikon! Thanks for your edit to the Benutzer:SVG page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Angela (Diskussion) 18:15, 5. Apr. 2010 Also, um ehrlich zu sein, hab ich hierrauf keine Lust mehr. Vielleicht arbeite ich unregelmäßig noch mit, ansonsten bin ich in letzter Zeit eher an englischen Projekten interessiert. --Rodolphus 17:25, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Okay. Ich wollte Dich nur informieren bevor dann eine größere Gruppe entsteht die Deine deadministrierung fordern. Meinerseits behalt se. Komm' abundzu vorbei. Sollte die Community mal größer werden und die Inaktiven loswerden wollen, werde ich Dich rechtzeitig informieren. Grüße, SVG 17:29, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Du kannst mir die Admin-Rechte gerne jetzt schon nehmen, hab´nichts dagegen. Die Rollback-Rechte möchte ich aber behalten. Bis später.--Rodolphus 17:46, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Nein, das will ich doch gar nicht. Das werde ich erst auf Deinen Wunsch oder wenn es mehrere andere Benutzer wünschen. SVG 17:47, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich wünsche es mir eigentlich jetzt schon.--Rodolphus 17:51, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Gut, werde ich machen. Avatar muss mir nur noch wie bei jeder Adoption Bürokratenrechte erteilen. Eigentlich Dein Vorteil denn: Du kannst Dir die Rechte jederzeit ohne Begründung zurückholen ;-) Rollback werd' ich natürlich wie Du es wünschst lassen d. h. für Admin ersetzen. SVG 17:54, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) OK, Danke.--Rodolphus 10:53, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Admin Hi, ich wollt fragen ob ich mommentan irgendeine Möglichkeit habe Admin zu werden, da ich großflächig alles verbessern will und da gehört auch dazu überflüssige Artikel zu Löschen. Sorunome 15:16, 15. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Leider hat mir Avatar immer noch nicht die Bürokratenrechte erteilt d. h. ich kann zurzeit keine Rechte vergeben. Sollte die Rechte aber in den nächsten Tagen empfangen ;-) Wenn Rodolphus ebenfalls einverstanden ist, bekommst Du die Adminrechte trotz Deiner kurzen Mitarbeit hier. Grüße von SVG 17:03, 15. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab´nichts dagegen. --Rodolphus 16:03, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : done. SVG 16:09, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Frage Wie kann man so viele Arrtikel schreiben und worum gehts hier Gruß Monstermaster7 14:33, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Hier geht es um Harry Potter. Erst lesen, wenn dann noch Fragen offenstehen, nachfragen. Gruß, SVG 15:30, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Gut Gruß Monstermaster7 15:36, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Artikel Ich fänds besser wenn man die Artikel über die Personnen so nennt, dass der volle Nahme ist (z.B.Harry Potter » Harry James Potter) und dann natürlich noch eine weiterleitung vom "nick" zum richtigen Artikel. Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 15:32, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Das Problem ist nur, dass wir die Artikel aus harrypotterwiki.de nach einem Import immer erst verschieben müssten. Ich find' diese langen Namen total blöde. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Ich nehme mir dann als Vorbild Wikipedia. SVG 15:34, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Das stimmt Es ist wirklig nervigGruß Monstermaster7 15:38, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bot ICh hab nur ne Frage, was macht der SVG Bot ? Macht er nur die Kategorien richtig oder wie? Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 17:59, 25. Sep. 2010 (UTC) : Der SVG Bot repariert doppelte Weiterleitungen, löscht kaputte Weiterleitungen und auf Auftrag ordnet er auch Kategorien ein. Er kann ebenfalls Rechtschreibfehler verbessern und noch vieles mehr ausführen. Was der Bot alles kann, weiß ich selber nicht so genau, da ich ihn erst seit heute einsetze. Aber solltest Du Ideen und Wünsche haben, schreib mich einfach an ;-) Hier findest Du mehr Informationen zum Bot. LG, Tim @Support 18:32, 25. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :: Danke :) Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 10:10, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Re: Soronome. Ja, bin ich.--Rodolphus 12:07, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Fehler Hallo SVG, ich habe einen Fehler entdeckt. Wenn ein Benutzer sich neu anmeldet wird für ihn zwar eine Nachricht auf der Diskussionsseite hinterlassen, aber eine Benutzerseite wird für ihn nich erstallt. Dieß habe ich mit einem neuen Benutzer, den ich erstellt habe, getestet, und bitte darum, dass er gelöscht wird (Benutzer:Soruu), da ich nicht wies wie das geht. Zum beweis das ich das wirklich bin habe ich auch auf der Diskussionsseite was als der benutzer hingeschrieben, dass er gelöscht werden will. Hoffentlich schaffst du das Problem zu beheben, dass keine Benutzerseitze erstellt wird. Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 17:08, 14. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : Grüß Dich, Sorunome! Ich habe die Benutzerseitenbegrüßung damals über MediaWiki:Welcome-enabled abgeschaltet, auf Deinen Wunsch hin jetzt aber wieder aktiviert :-) Benutzeraccounts kann ich nicht löschen, sie können jedoch von einem Wikia-Mitarbeiter deaktiviert werden. Dazu wendest Du Dich bitte mit Deinem Anliegen an . Nach der Deaktvierung kann ein Benutzeraccount nicht mehr aktiviert werden. Freundliche Grüße, Tim @Support 14:57, 15. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :: Danke. :) Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 15:00, 15. Okt. 2010 (UTC) neuer look Wikia hat ja einen neuen look und es wäre schon praktisch, wenn man da auch einen benutzerdeffinierten Skin hätte. Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 15:02, 15. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : Der neue Look läßt sich über MediaWiki:Wikia.css anpassen. Ich werde mich in den nächsten Tagen darum kümmern. Tim @Support 15:10, 15. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich weiß leider nicht wie so etwas geht. Mir gefiel der alt Look viel besser. :( Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 12:59, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : Ich habe den Hintergrund jetzt angepasst (hatte schon wieder vergessen, dass ich das noch machen wollte). Auch ohne CSS-Kenntnisse kannst Du den Skin jetzt relativ gut über anpassen. Gruß, Tim @Support 14:38, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Bürokrat Bin nur ich das oder hat dieses Wiki keinen Bürokraten mehr? Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 13:00, 22. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : Hallo Sorunome. Du bist kein Bürokrat, jedoch ich. Jedoch spinnt das Benutzerverzeichnis bei Wikia immer. Hier kannst Du aber meine aktuellen Rechte und hier Deine Rechte sehen. Ich würde Dich ja gerne zum Bürokraten machen, jedoch geht das leider derzeit aus technischen Gründen nicht (siehe Spezial:Gruppenrechte, Abschnitt „Bürokraten“). Ich kann aber mal einen oder fragen, ob er Dir Bürokratenrechte erteilt. Es grüßt, Tim @Support 16:16, 22. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich meinte nur, dass das Benutzerverzeichniss keinen Bürokraten aufweißt. Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 18:13, 22. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : Ja, das Benutzerverzeichnis von Wikia war schon immer Fehlerhaft. Tim @Support 18:15, 22. Nov. 2010 (UTC) css Hallo, wäre das hier im Rahmen des erlaupten, da ich nichts gefunden habe was es verbietet das Suchfeld zu verschieben und die nervige Seitennavigation zu entfernen. Was man eventuell nicht darf ist die große wikia Navigation ganz oben zu entferenen, was ich jetzt da getan habe. Danke für deine Hilfe! Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 11:37, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : So lange Du keine Werbung entfernst ist das zumindestens schonmal nicht strafbar. Bedenke aber, dass jeder dieses Skript lesen und verwenden kann, deshalb würde ich Dich bitten es zu entfernen. Wikia wünscht eigentlich gar nicht, dass irgendwas groß am Skin verändert wird :-( Es gibt glaube ich ein AddOn für Firefox mit dem Du Webseiten mittels eigener CSS benutzerdefiniert gestalten kannst. Gruß, Tim @Support 13:36, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Jupp, das AddOn gibt es und funktioniert so gar sehr gut. Tim @Support 13:45, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :: Also sollte ich es nicht verwenden (nicht mal für den personalisierten Skin)? Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 16:48, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC):::^In ein paar anderen wikis haben die Benutzer auch so eine Art personalisierten css code, wo die Dinge die Stelle wechseln. Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 16:55, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Sorry, aber steht nicht hier, dass Common.css in wikia.css kopiert werden soll? Warum hast du's rückgängig gemacht? Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 19:52, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) achja, da wär noch was, warum hast du den Hintergrund zurückgeändert? Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 20:08, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : Den Hintergrund habe ich durch meinen Revert aus Versehen rückgängig gemacht. Die Common.css sowie die Common.js vertreten alle Skins. Wenn Du also ein Skript in eine Common einfügst, wird es von allen Skins wenn möglich wiedergegeben. Tim @Support 20:40, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Achso. Ich arbeite schon seit längerer Zeit mit CSS, da lese ich mir so Hilfeseiten nicht durch ;-) Du darfst Dein Skript schon verwenden, jedoch ist es nicht erwünscht. Tim @Support 20:48, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Fehler Hallo, ich wollte nur mal sagen, dass ein Serverfehler aufgetreten ist als ich die Weiterleitung "Peverell brothers" löschen wollte, da sie überflüssig ist. Weißt du warum der Error auftrat? Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 15:07, 29. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : Ich habe keinen Server-Zugriff, solche Fehler beheben (und verursachen auch manchmal) die Serveradministratoren. Wenn Dir solche Fehler auffallen, schicke bitte eine E-Mail an Spezial:Kontakt oder community@wikia.com. Gruß, Tim @Support 16:01, 29. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Bot Hi SVG, mir ist grade aufgefallen, dass jemand deine Bot-Seite verschoben hat. Ich wollte fragen, ob es abgesprochen war bevor ich irgendwas falsches lösche etc. Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 07:16, 19. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Hallo Sorunome, vielen Dank für Deine Aufmerksamkeit. Die Seite sollte nicht verschoben werden, ich werde den Benutzer deswegen anschreiben. Sollte er wiederholt randalieren, kannst Du ihn bitte sperren? Gruß, Tim @Support 09:28, 19. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Ja kann ich machen! :) Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 13:24, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::: Das hat sich jetzt erledigt, denn er hat nach meiner Warnung weiter randaliert. Gruß, Tim @Support 18:28, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Urlaub Hallo, ich wollt nur sagen, dass ich von Freitag etwa eine Woche lang Ski fahren bin, und ich dich fragen wolltest, ob du in dieser Zit nach dem Wiki schauen kannst! Danke im vorraus! ;) P.S. Ich habe auf meiner Diskussionsseite geantwortet! ;) Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 18:54, 1. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : Dann wünsche ich Dir noch viel Spaß! Was Deine Antwort anbelangt: Ich habe sie gelesen und war auch davon überzeugt geantwortet zu haben (zumindestens konnte ich mich noch genau an meine Worte erinnern – eingegeben habe ich sie aber dem Anschein nach nicht (oder vergessen abzuspeichern)). Das ist jetzt das zweite Mal innerhalb von drei Wochen, dass ich mir einbilde etwas gesagt (geschrieben) zu haben, was ich dennoch nicht getan habe. Bekommst meine Antwort auf Deiner Diskussion, denn vergessen habe ich meine Antwort nicht :D Tim @Support 14:22, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Es ist immernoch nicht angekommen....... Vielleicht bugged ja Wikia. Du könntest die Antwort einfach hier posten! :D Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 15:37, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Frage Ich wollt fragen, ob du wüsstest, ob man nur Bilder von dieser (http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net) Seite als hintergrundbilder verwenden kann? (Für ein anderes wiki). Danke! Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 16:41, 14. Mai 2011 (UTC) : Prinzipiell kannst Du Bilder von jeder beliebigen Website in den Skin einbauen. Jedoch solltest Du beachten, dass die Verwendung von geschützten Dateien zu vermeiden ist. Liebe Grüße, Tim @Support 16:46, 14. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, vielen Dank! :) Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 11:56, 16. Mai 2011 (UTC) Betr. Idee einer Zusammenführung Ich wieder. ;-) In Bezug auf diese Kommentare und diesen hier: Laut Aussagen der Benutzer wurde das Thema Zusammenführung bereits in beiden Wikis diskutiert und als wenig positiv betrachtet. Ich bin generell der Ansicht, dass zwei Wikis zu einem Thema eines zu viel sind, aber die Community ist leider anderer Meinung. --Weas-El ✉ 10:29, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC)